72 hours in hell
by left4dead321
Summary: Anthony & Rose are trapped in Fortune city.Anthony got bit by a zombie before getting rescued by Chuck Greene after a while Anthony decides to take action and to help Chuck clear his name and to keep his daughter from turning into a zombie.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune city (after Zombie out break). Royal Flush Plaza. 9:00 am.

"Come on Rose hurry up were almost out of this hell hole!"Rose was slowly running behind her friend when she got to him she stopped moving."Rose why are you stopping?We got to move!"Rose looked at her best friend before making a very difficult decision."Anthony just leave me to die I won't make it out a live."Rose told her best friend."I'm not leaving you besides look were almost there two exits!Even after Anthony's explanation Rose still refused to move."Look Rose if you want to rest we'll rest here for a bit."Anthony didn't like his idea but Rose seemed to be happy to hear his plan."Anthony do you think that sports car will get us out of here?" "Rose that's great thinking but I don't think the keys are in it and I don't know how to hot wire shit so no it won't get us out of here!"A zombie came from the corner of the Roy's mart store to investigate the weird noises only to find two survivors the zombie sneaks silently behind the male and bites his left shoulder."Ow what the hell was that!"Anthony notice the zombie trying to eat him."Sneaky little bastard!"Anthony yelled before grabbing the zombie and slamming his head against the wall of the abandon drug store."You ugly dead bitch!" Anthony yelled as his rage was boiling up."Anthony are you okay?"Rose asked a little uneasy from the current events."Baby I'm alright but not for long...You probably have to kill me!"Anthony told his best friend with a tear coming down his cheeks."Anthony don't say that I'm never going to kill you even if you turn!" "Rose let me rest a bit then I'll decide if I will turn or not." "Okay Anthony come on lets rest a bit." Rose semi dragged Anthony into the Roy's mart to rest."Baby girl you might have to shoot me cause I still feel like shit." Anthony said holding every sad emotion trying to sound like it dosen't matter if he died."No like I said even if you turn I won't kill you cause I'll miss you! Rose yelled trying her best not to cry. "You have to if I turn I might hurt you baby doll!" Anthony told his best friend using the flirt name he always used during holidays or emotional times when they were together. "No if you die then I won't ever be happy again cause you were always there when some shitty things happen!" Rose started to cry very loudly drawing the attention of some near by bastards."Rose baby stop crying it looks like those dead bitches know something is in here and that something happens to be us!" Anthony said trying to calm his friend."I can't cause either way you will die and I will be alone!" Rose increased crying finally caused the zombies to enter the Roy's mart."Shit Rose run I'll... sacrifice myself so you can make a run for it!" Anthony knows that he would turn into a zombie he knows his fate sacrificing himself will give Rose a running start his thought were interrupted by Rose holding him."I won't ever leave you!" Anthony knew that she wouldn't leave even if it meant death."Fine beautiful stay behind me I'll kill all of these bastards for you."Anthony said after noticing the axe nearby he grabbed it and went into a defense stance.

9:30 am. inside safe house.

"I didn't start the outbreak someone framed me I swear!" A man yelled silently to the woman next to him."Look Chuck I want to believe you but that was definitely you on that video footage."The man known as Chuck Greene sighed in anger."Look Stacey I have three days to prove my innocence until then keep this between us okay!"The orange haired women looked pissed off at this suggestion. "Why should I trust you... You started this!" The women yelled as quietly as she could. "Tell me then if I wanted this to happen then why did I take my daughter here in the first place?"Stacey knew that Chuck was telling the truth about him being set up both went into the waiting room where Katey Greene was sound asleep."Look you go out and see what you can find I'll stay and watch these monitors... Chuck we have a problem there's two survivors down at the Roy's mart surrounded by zombies!" "Then I'll save them!"Chuck said leaving the safe house through a vent."Please hurry Chuck." Stacey said hoping no one will die.

Royal Flush Plaza 9:37 am.

I hope I'm not too late to save those thought as he pushed pass zombies hoping that the people at Roy's mart were still alive."Man how many undead bastards are there I think I just killed twenty!"Anthony declared hoping to make Rose smile but it didn't."Look Rose we're going to get out of this even if I have to kill all of these bastards to do it!" Rose smiled at her friend for trying to cheer her started to surround them."This isn't good baby we might not make it but I'll only do this for you that's what I always wanted to tell."Anthony was interrupted when a man came in and killed the last remaining zombies."Hey kids there's a safe house not to far from here I can take you there!" The man said with great leadership."Anthony were safe were finally safe."Rose hugs Anthony with tears in her eyes."You mean your safe remember those assholes got me go with the nice man he can protect you from them I well I can't protect you from them." Rose cried again making Anthony feel worst."Hey why are you two waiting we got to go!"The man said in a calm tone."Excuse me but she will be leaving to the safe house!"Anthony said staying calm."What why aren't you coming then?" The man seemed annoyed with the young man before him but was willing to listen to his excuse."I got bit by one of them I'll turn sooner or later so leave me to die!" Rose hugged him."If you stay then so will I!" The older man felt the warmness from their hug."Look there's medicine for this exact thing now let's go!" Anthony didn't want to go because this had to be a prank but there wasn't any options left."Rose lets go with him!" Anthony said picking up a axe and handing it to her."Thanks for the weapon but let's hurry up!"The three left Roy's mart and ran towards this "safe house" the older man talked about."Were almost there keep up!" The older man said opening a door that heads towards this so called safe room."My name's Anthony...Anthony Rattler!"The young man said while passing the maintenance room."Um why did you bring that up for?"Rose asked looking towards Anthony."Well we never introduced ourselves to this man."Anthony explained to his young friend."Oh well my name is Rose thank you for saving older man looked at the young adults."Well my name is Chuck Greene I have a daughter her name is Katey she got bit from a zombie too if it weren't for that medicine then she would have turned a long time ago."Chuck explained himself to his new friends."So there actually is medicine for this damn bite for a second I thought you were bull shitting us!" Anthony said while holding his left shoulder."Here take this every 24 hours you got it?"Chuck instructed Anthony while handing him some zombrex."What is this Chuck?" Anthony asked taking out the needle."That right there is what keeps you human!" Chuck said putting on a small grin."Thank you Chuck!"Both Anthony and Rose said in union as they descended down some stares."Here it is you two now Anthony take your medicine before we go in."Chuck said leaning on the wall near the vent waiting for Anthony to take the zombrex."We have to go into a..mm vent?"Anthony asked while taking the zombrex."Yeah the front door keeps the zombies out so I found this vent now move!"Chuck ordered at the two as he entered the vent moments later they were in the safe room."Well here I thought we were going to die but looks like we made it!" Rose said exiting from the vent."Look you two can stay in the waiting room."Chuck said opening a door."Did you get them?" A orange haired women said while watching the monitors."Yeah they're going to stay here."Chuck informed the orange hair women."Okay Chuck... I'm Stacey and you two are?"Stacey asked the two young adults."I'm Anthony and that is Rose."Anthony told Stacey with a tired tone."Okay well any thing come up while I was gone?"Chuck asked Stacey."There was a news reporter at the Royal Flush hotel maybe she has some answer!"Stacey informed Chuck while looking back at the monitors."Alright I'll be right back."Chuck said as he left."Hey who's the kid?"Anthony asked Stacey while looking at the little girl." "That's Katey Chuck's daughter now keep it down so you won't wake her."Stacey informed Anthony."Do you think Chuck has more Zombrex?"Rose asked Anthony."I don't know but I'll look for some." Anthony said before leaving."Wait Anthony it's dangerous!" Rose yelled at Anthony."Does your friend Anthony have a cell phone?"Stacey asked concern for the young adult."No but Anthony can handle himself I'm sure of stated with second thoughts.


	2. Free Zombrex

Royal Flush Plaza 10:00 am.

Wait dammit I don't know shit about this place how am I going to help Chuck if I don't know where the hell he is! Anthony thought while searching for some weapons in the maintenance room."What was I thinking coming out here by myself?" Anthony said while picking up a bat. Time to find Chuck I guess? Anthony ran towards two doors that lead to The Royal Flush Plaza. I came from American casino so my bet is to go back to the Roy's mart. Anthony decided after bashing in a zombie's head. Anthony ran through zombies as fast as he could when he got to the Roy's mart he notice guys in weird looking suits entering the Slot Rance casino. "Weird I wonder what they're doing here?" Anthony asked a zombie who was about to attack him but ended up getting his head smashed by a bat."Tk were collecting the zombrex now!" One of the weird suit guys said as they entered the Slot Rance casino."I thought I told you fools to get it before Chuck could gets his damn hands on it now you get the rest before Greene or anyone else takes it!" Anthony over heard their conversation. Those ass hats I have to stop them now Chuck can wait! Anthony thought while ducking behind a slot machine."Okay you guys we have to load up all the zombrex!"One of the weird suits told the rest as he shot a few zombies. All of them except for one entered this bank like building. Great 5 guns vs one man crap okay take out the one out side then jump the rest. Anthony planned while sneaking towards the lone weird suited man."How much zombrex is there?" The lone suit asked not noticing Anthony sneaking towards him."There's enough to save someone's ass for a whole god damn lifetime!" One of the suits said as they were packing the cases of zombrex in a wooden box."Damn that's a lot of zombrex!" The lone suit man said. Anthony swung his bat and whacked the lone suit which caused him to pass out."Thanks for the gun you son of a bitch."Anthony quietly said to the man who was now being eaten by a zombie."Smith whats going on?" One of the suited men asked to now the dead suited man."Dammit Smith answer me!" The suited man walked out of the room only to discover that the man known as Smith was dead and being eaten."Horse shit guys they got ugh!" The suited man was cut off from his sentence when Anthony hit him with the gun."You guys are really weak!"Anthony said while holding a devilish grin."Intruder shoot the living hell out of him!" One of the suited man said as bullets went flying."Shit shit shit!" Anthony cursed his opponents as he ducked behind a I was so close! Anthony thought while started to think that this will finally be his end.

Safe room 11:30 am.

"Did you find Anthony Stacey?" Rose asked while playing with some cards."No sorry Rose."Stacey said starting to get worried about Anthony. Yawn"Hey Stacey where's my dad?"Katey asked noticing a new face in the room."Sorry Katey he should be back soon though."Stacey told Katey in a caring tone."Hello my name's Rose." Rose introduced herself to Katey."I'm Katey Greene!" Katey said with joy. "I have a question why are you in here and not outside like the rest?" Katey asked a bit curious."Well when your dad saved me and my best friend he told us that we could stay here." Rose explained what Chuck basically told her."Where's your friend?" Katey asked looking around the room."I'm not so sure."Katey heard the sad tone in Rose's voice."Hey Rose I found your boy!" Stacey said jokingly. "He's not my boy friend were just friends!"Rose told Stacey."Holly crap! Anthony is in trouble!"Stacey grabbed the talkie and called chuck since this is considered a emergency."Chuck where are you!" Stacey asked still watching the monitors."I just got into the Royal Flush Plaza why what's going on?"Chuck asked knowing that Stacey only calls when there's an emergency."Anthony ran after you but seemed to have gotten himself into trouble in the Slot Rance casino!"Stacey said panting after she finished."I'm on my way!"Damn that kid!Chuck thought as the end of the conversation,I have to be fast Anthony might die!.With those thoughts Chuck ran as fast as he could .

Slot Rance casino 11:40 am.

"Keep firing we have him pinned!"One of the suit said.I'm screwed! Anthony thought as a couple of zombies walked past him."What the hell are those zombies doing?" Anthony asked. The zombies went behind the suited men and attacked after a moment of silence Anthony looked towards the direction where the bullets came from."Damn sneaky ass zombies killed those bitches!" Anthony said while entering the bank like building."They weren't kidding about the zombrex there's thousands or more!" Anthony said packing the rest of the zombrex in the crate."Anthony where are you?" Chuck yelled but he stopped after seeing five dead bodies."Damn did Anthony do this?" Chuck saw a figure in the bank he ran towards the person to his surprise it was Anthony."Dammit Anthony I thought you were dead!" Chuck said. " I almost was but hey thanks for caring." Anthony said while closing the crate."First did you kill those people?And Second what's in the crate?" Chuck asked Anthony."Okay I knocked out two of them the zombies did the rest and zombrex is in this crate!" Anthony said while trying to lift the crate."So you killed Innocent people?" Chuck seemed pissed about it."What no They were making sure that you or anyone couldn't get to it." Anthony said still trying to lift the crate."Oh sorry here let me help you."Chuck grabbed the other side of the crate and the two struggled to get to the safe house."Chuck where are you?" Stacey asked from the talkie. Chuck used his free arm and answered her."What Stacey?"Chuck asked annoyed."Sullivan is going to throw both Rose and Katey!"Stacey said sobbing."Hell no come on Chuck let's hurry it up!"Chuck agreed to this idea as the conversation ended both of them ran like hell it didn't take long for them to be at the vent."Chuck go in first I'll handle the zombrex!" Anthony said in a panicked tone. Chuck agreed and headed inside the safe house.

Safe house 12:10 pm.

"Sullivan what the hell are you doing?" Chuck asked the second he got into the waiting room."Following my gut I knew you were bad news the second I saw you!"Sullivan said with anger in his voice. "You started this outbreak now you will pay!" Sullivan said while looking at his daughter and Rose."Look Sullivan I was framed!"Chuck said trying to reason with him."He's telling the truth!" Rebbecca said entering the room."Where's the proof?" Sullivan asked. "Now it's not exactly solid proof but here's a video of the real culprit framing Chuck!" She said while showing Sullivan the video."How can you tell that's not Greene?"Sullivan asked."Because I was out cold in a elevator,Then I went to save my daughter from zombies,and finally ended up here!"Chuck said now very pissed off."Fine I'll believe you for now but if you did this then your going to wish you were never born!" Sullivan said while leaving the room nearly bumping into someone."Hey Chuck got the zombrex!"Anthony said while entering the room."Anthony! your okay! I missed you!"Rose said hugging him tightly."Where did you find that?" Stacey asked looking at the crate."Some guys were trying to hog it from everybody so I kicked there ass and I stole all there zombex!" Anthony said opening the crate."Strange I have to find out who they work for!" Rebbecca said."Oh I'm Anthony and that's Rose!"Anthony said before Rebbecca left."Now that was rude leaving without introducing herself or at least saying hi."Rose said cuddling with Anthony."Don't worry she dosen't pay attention to minor characters!" Chuck said laughing."What minor characters I was the one who found all this zombrex!" Anthony yelled after hearing Chuck's little comment."Oh I was so worried about you Anthony don't scare me like that!" Rose said clinging to Anthony's chest."Chuck go see if you could find any survivors I call if I see anything." Stacey said turning her attention to the monitors."Okay I'll see what I can do."Chuck said walking out of the room only to stop when he notice Anthony following."Sorry Anthony you stay here!" Chuck said with a strict tone."What why can't I go?"Anthony asked acting like a stubborn child."It's too dangerous and what happens if Sullivan tries to throw Katey or Rose out. Chuck said knowing how pissed Anthony will get if somebody tries to endanger his "Friend". "Oh hell no over his dead body If he tries to throw anybody out I'll kill him!" Anthony declared after Chuck left to save lives."I'm glad Anthony is staying I might get a heart attack if he leaves again!" Rose told Stacey while smiling at Anthony acting like a little kid trying to protect a prized toy.


	3. My story

Safe house 7:30 Pm.

"Man Chuck spent hours just saving survivors I hope he dosen't die." Anthony said while leaning against the wall. "Don't worry Anthony I'm sure he could handle himself." Rose said while playing with Katey. "He's alright I just saw him on the monitor." Stacey said turning her head towards a monitor with a little suspicion."What's wrong Stacey is Chuck okay?"Anthony said while starting to play with Rose and Katey."Chuck is okay but T.K is up to something."Stacey said while picking up the talkie to inform Chuck."T.K that name sounds familiar?" Anthony said after Stacey finished talking to Chuck."He's the host of Terror is reality is that how you know his name?"Stacey informed Anthony as he stopped playing with Katey and Rose."No I never watched that show it's cruel and the commercial had these two females that looked like whore!" Anthony said receiving a glare from Rose."Anthony watch your mouth there's a little girl here!" Rose said as she uncovered Katey's ear."Those were probably the Terror is reality twin hostess." Stacey said watching Chuck heading to towards T.k.

The tunnels 7:40 Pm.

"T.k what the hell are you doing!" Chuck asked after getting notice by his guards."Shit grab the money and get the hell out of here!" T.k ordered his guards/mercenaries while getting away on the train. "Dammit T.k you bitch get back here and answer me!" Chuck yelled after beating the hell out of the last guard/mercenaries. "Throw shit at him now!" one of the guard/mercenaries said grabbing the first thing to throw at Chuck and his bike. Damn cowards you think you can get away from me. Chuck mentally insulted as he jumped to the last cart of the train."Now which one of you bastards decided to throw shit at me?" Chuck ask nearly dodging the gun shots."Kill Greene kill Greene!" All the mercenaries shouted to each other before getting killed."Chuck Chuck Chuck I knew you would survive this!" T.k said pointing a gun to Chucks head."So you started the outbreak but why?" Chuck asked watching T.k. "That will be something you will never find out Greene!" T.k yelled before shooting the train cart's release separating the two carts."Dammit T.k!"Chuck cursed T.k as he saw him leave with train."Chuck are you okay you were gone for a long time?" Stacey asked with concern."Yeah what time is it?" Chuck asked hoping it wasn't seven or eight."No it's five thirty don't worry."Stacey said watching Anthony and Rose sleeping together."I'm coming so don't worry how is everyone?" Chuck asked hoping Anthony didn't run off again."Katey is playing mega man while the two young lovers are sleeping." Stacey said noticing Anthony waking up."Morning Stacey is Chuck okay?" Anthony asked still sleepy."Yeah I'm talking to him right now." Stacey informed Anthony before finishing the conversation.

The safe house 6:59 Am.

"I'm back Katey time for your medicine." Chuck said upon returning to the waiting room."Oh thank god daddy's back!" Katey said happily seeing her dad return unharmed."Anthony Where's the crate full of zombrex?" Chuck asked hoping it wasn't gone."It's over here!" Anthony said opening the crate and handing the zombrex to Chuck."Hold still Katey." Chuck said while giving her the medicine. "Anthony hold still now." Rose said giving Anthony the zombrex."Don't I have to take that at nine?" Anthony asked Chuck receiving the zombrex."No you can take any time before twenty four hours I mean now you can since it's seven." Chuck inform Anthony who was now confused."Hey guys there's something on in all the casinos!" Rebbecca said entering the safe house."Is it T.k's doing?" Chuck asked Rebbecca."Maybe I don't know I have to find said before leaving to her source."I'll go check it out!" Chuck announced as he left."And yet she still didn't say hi." Anthony said while leaving. "Anthony where are you going?" Rose asked with concern."I'm going to help I'm tired of just sitting here he saved you I want to help him." Anthony said hoping Rose wouldn't cry."Okay Anthony do what you think is right I'll always support your ideas. Rose said giving Anthony a little smile. "Rose if you don't want me to go I'll stay here with you." Anthony told Rose feeling guilty about thinking to leave."It's alright you what to do the right thing to do and I wouldn't want something bad to happen to Chuck." Rose said giving Anthony a hug. "Okay I don't want you to think I'm leaving you on purpose." Anthony said smiling at her before running off to Chuck."Wait does he have a map?" Stacey asked Rose again. "Oh crap not again!" Rose was yet again worried.

Royal Flush Plaza 10:00 Am.

"Where to go first where to go first?" Chuck thought aloud."Hey Chuck Where are we going!" Anthony asked leaving the vent. "What are you doing?" Chuck asked in a pissed off tone."Helping you I owe you for saving me and Rose. Anthony explained to Chuck."You don't have to you know that right?" Chuck asked Anthony feeling a little guilty."I know but I want to help." Anthony said picking up a bat."Okay were going to the American casino so keep close!" Chuck informed Anthony as they both ran through thousands of zombies.

American casino 10:15 Am.

"You ready Anthony It's going to be hell buddy."Chuck informed Anthony while running towards the area filled with mercenaries."Let's kick there ass!" Anthony yelled hitting one mercenaries to death and grabbing the man's gun."There's Greene kill him!" They all said before getting themselves killed by Anthony and Chuck."Is that the thing were suppose to destroy?" Anthony ask picking up yet another gun."Yep that has to be it."Chuck said before getting a call from Stacey."What is it Stacey?" Chuck asked while watching Anthony destroy the drill."Is Anthony there with you?" Stacey asked trying to calm Rose down."Yeah he's here alright." Watching Anthony finally destroying the drill."Okay Rose Anthony is okay!" Stacey told a very happy Rose after the conversation."You ready to leave Anthony?"Chuck said after watching Anthony smashing a zombie's head."Yeah I'm ready let's go!" Anthony said now holding a sledged hammer.

Slot Rance casino 10:30 Am.

"Okay this time don't yell Anthony."Chuck ordered Anthony like a father to a son."Die bitches hahahahahaha!" Anthony yelled completely ignored Chuck and killing all of the mercenaries with a his old gun."You still have that gun from the American casino?" Chuck asked Anthony who was killing a zombie."Yeah I didn't want to waist it."Anthony said yet again killing another zombie. Both Anthony and Chuck found the drill and destroyed it."Okay Anthony next time don't yell got it?" Chuck told Anthony starting to get pissed off ."Okay Chuck I do it nice and sneaky like."Anthony said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm serious Anthony you might get killed out there so be careful."Chuck said hoping Anthony will stop being reckless."Okay Chuck I'll be careful." Anthony said once again picking up another gun.

Yucatan casino 10:45 Am.

Chuck was planning a sneak attack while Anthony was grabbing something egg shaped."Anthony the hell are you doing?" Chuck ask Anthony while he was getting up."Our sneak attack of course." Anthony said while throwing a grenade."Oh my god what was that mph!" One of the mercenaries said before they all died."Anthony did you have to do that?" Chuck asked a little amazed that Anthony had the guts to throw a bomb."Yeah it would be lot quicker then us shooting or hitting them to death." Anthony said walking off to see if he actually destroyed the drill which he did."Hey Chuck mercenaries are breaking into the Atlantic casino stop them!"Rebbecca told him through the talkie."Okay...Anthony one last stop we can cut through the silver strip." Chuck informed Anthony."Right let's go." Anthony said as they ran towards the entrance to the silver strip.

The Silver Strip 10:50 Am.

"There they are!"Chuck said ducking behind a sign as Anthony ran towards the van."Anthony no don't do it!" Chuck yelled before Anthony practically kill everybody even destroying the van."Damn Anthony your a psychopath." Chuck said before Rebbecca showed up."Okay Chuck I'll show you my source it's at the Yucatan casino Shoal's nightclub." Rebbecca said while leaving."Yet again she still didn't say hi!" Anthony said breathing heavily."Anthony I have a question since we have time to kill."Chuck asked Anthony who was finishing off a couple of zombies."Go a head ask."Anthony said while taking another bomb."Did you and Rose break up?" Chuck asked Anthony who was shocked by what Chuck asked."Um Chuck we were never together were just friends." Anthony explained to Chuck."But you two act just like a couple maybe even better than a couple!"Chuck asked to a very confused Anthony."Were best friends man you sound like her brother Seth." Anthony said a little annoyed now."So what is your story exactly?" Chuck ask killing another zombie."Well where to begin I guess after I met Seth he is my best friend we met when I was 16,But when I turned 17 my parents got into a car accident and they died Seth took me in that day."Anthony paused only to breath a bit."Now that day was both the worst and best day of my life It was bad cause my parents died but that was the day I met Rose ever since then we were always together,And the only reason I came here was to ask her out on a date but then this happened." Anthony finished with a final sigh."Why didn't you tell her yet?"Chuck asked a little curious."I what her to be safe first before I tell her." Anthony said noticing how dark it got."How long have we been here Chuck?" Anthony asked throwing a bomb in a crowd of zombies."It's 10:00 Pm. ah crap!" Chuck said before they ran towards the Yucatan casino.

The safe house 10:20 P.m

"He's been gone for hours where is he?" Rose asked pacing around the room."Don't worry your boyfriend will be alright." Stacey said watching the monitors."He isn't my boyfriend were just friends!" Rose said a little annoyed."Oh I'm sorry it didn't work out but at least you two are friends." Stacey said happily."No we were never together but I'll tell you something I always wanted him to tell me that he loves me."Rose said with a huge blush on her face."So how did you two meet each other?" Stacey asked with a huge grin on her face."Well my brother took him in I never asked why because I thought it was too personal so I never asked ever since that day we never been away from each other."Rose told Stacey about her part of the story."So why didn't you ask him out?" Stacey asked noticing Chuck and Anthony at Shoal's nightclub."I didn't want to ruin our friendship."Rose said hoping Anthony would come back soon.

Shoal's night club 10:30 P.m

"Rebbecca where are you!" Chuck yelled. The twins appeared holding Rebbecca hostage."Die Chuck Greene!" The twins yelled before charging at Anthony and twins were kicking both Anthony and Chuck's ass."I can't take another hit!"Anthony told Chuck."Poor pathetic boy you shall die!"The silver dressed girl yelled .I can't die now I need to tell Rose how I truly feel about thought while a sword was near inches to his throat."Now die you... silver dressed women got shot by a red headed figure."She was my other you will all pay!" The golden dressed women yelled before killing herself."Now that was too close!" Chuck said undoing the ropes around Rebbecca.

Thanks for reading sorry if the train part was confusing I didn't know if it was called a cart or caboose so I winged it. And sorry about the casino parts I was trying to be descriptive as possible I'm sorry about the errors and hope you can look past them.


	4. Rose to the rescue

Safe house 10:30 Pm. (Before Anthony and Chuck were almost killed by the Terror is reality hostess)

"Oh man Anthony and Chuck are getting killed!" Stacey yelled."What do you mean?" Rose asked Stacey getting nervous."The T,I,R hostess are kicking and possibly trying to kill their asses!" Stacey informed Rose who was now looking at the screen of the monitor showed Chuck and Anthony getting beat up by the hostess."Those whores leave them alone!" Rose shouted at the screen before leaving the room."Where are you going?"Stacey asked but didn't get a response."Hey Sullivan do you have another gun on you?" Rose asked knowing how dangerous it was to leave the safe house."Why do you want a gun?" Sullivan asked the young women."For protection of course look can I have it or not!" Rose yelled at the old man."Okay here take the damn gun!" Sullivan said while handing Rose a six shooter."Thank you Sullivan thank you so much!"Rose said before leaving through the 's her thought after Rose left.

Just running into Yucatan casino 11:30 Pm.

"Where are they where are they where the hell are they?"Rose yelled shooting a few zombies. Maybe there at Shoal's nightclub its only logic that people should check at the biggest place possible. Rose thought while pushing past zombies."Poor pathetic boy you shall die!"Rose couldn't believe her eyes Anthony was on the ground with a sword inches to his throat.I can't let her kill him,Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the silver dressed woman."Now die you."Rose shot her in the head before she could finish both the sentence and Anthony."She was my other you shall all pay!"The golden dressed women killed herself. Rose ignores Chuck and Rebbecca as she walked over to Anthony leaning against the wall."Anthony Anthony are you okay?" Rose asked Anthony leaning next to him."Rose are you...why are you here?"Anthony asked his vision started to get blurry because of the bright lights."Because you were getting hurt and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt."Rose said noticing a lot of cuts all over his body."Are you hurt?"Rose asked resting her head into his chest."I'm okay as long as your okay."Anthony said even though he felt like shit."My my my Anthony your so cut up."Rose decided to bring the subject up now."I know can you help me up I think were done in this shit hole."Anthony softly said watching Chuck walking towards them."Anthony here eat up it'll heal you."Chuck informed while handing Anthony a chocolate bar."How will this heal me?" Anthony asked thinking Chuck was crazier then he was during the casino mission."Eating the food here also cures physical damage."Chuck explained."I don't think I can though."Anthony said falling to the ground."Chuck can I have the chocolate I got an idea I think?" Rose asked hoping Anthony won't hate her for this."Sure what are you going to do?"Chuck asked eyeing the young women with suspicion."I'm sorry Chuck but can you turn around your making me nervous."Rose said making sure Anthony wasn't dead."Okay but whatever your doing make it quick cause Anthony looks like shit."Chuck said getting a silent shut up from Anthony. Rose pulled Anthony up so she could sit in his lap."Okay Anthony this is going to heal you."Rose said while chewing up the chocolate, She opened Anthony's mouth and pushed the chocolate down his throat with her tongue. This is nice i hope I could do this again. Rose thought while pushing the final piece of chocolate down Anthony's throat. She stopped before Anthony could open his eyes. was I dreaming? Anthony thought while getting up."Chuck you were right I feel better now let's go back." Anthony said stopping Rose."Rose you been through enough let me carry you." Anthony said while Rose was getting on top of his shoulders.

Safe house 7:00 Am.

Chuck gave Katey her Zombrex while Rose gave Anthony his."Daddy I don't feel so good!" Katey said before passing out."Katey Katey!"Chuck yelled scared as looked over to Anthony."Are you okay Anthony?" Rose asked concern for her friend."Good night y'all!" Anthony said in southern accent to lighten things up a bit before passing out."Anthony no no why did you have to die!" Rose cried thinking Anthony was dead."It's that damn drug so don't worry they would wake up in two maybe three hours."Stacey said remembering her sister."Okay well I better get going Rebbecca told me to meet her on the rooftop at eight."Chuck said as he left the scene. Rose placed Katey and Anthony on the couch so they could sleep.

Sorry this chapter was short but you know somethings happen.


	5. The sleeping knight

The safe house 7:30 Am.

"So are you and Anthony going out now?"Stacey asked Rose who was still watching Anthony sleep."What do you mean?" Rose asked a bit confused."I saw you two holding each other, snuggling with each other,and you two were finally kissing after flirting for half the time you two were here."Stacey explain herself to Rose."Oh no I was making sure he was okay and the kissing well I was feeding him like a bird since he didn't have the strength to eat."Rose said wishing that she could really kiss Anthony."Why do you make so many excuses you love him don't you?"Stacey asked a little confused with Rose."I do but I don't want him to reject me and hate me."Rose said getting scared of the whole idea."He won't hate you he practically loves the hell out of you he would never hate you!"Stacey told Rose with confidence in her voice."I might tell him after we leave this hell hole."Rose said watching Anthony struggle in his sleep."Why not now though?"Stacey asked wondering why she would wait. "Cause during scary movies the sweet couple always either die or are the murders!"Rose said remembering how Anthony would always sleep with her when they watch those movies a few years ago. "Those were movies Rose don't worry no will kill you except zombies and there slow as hell."Stacey told Rose hoping she'll feel better."There are rules during a zombie Apocalypse Stacey."Rose informed the orange haired women."So how many are there?" Stacey asked thinking it was just another excuse."Well rule one is anything you could grab is a weapon."Rose said very quickly."Uh-huh and what else?" Stacey asked hoping there were better rules than this."Rule two always have some sort of communication on you if you get in trouble."Rose said sounding more realistic about that one."Okay that's enough Rose I get it so no lovey dove is one of those rules right?" Stacey asked to see a disappointed Rose."Yeah if you act lovey dove you'll get distracted and possibly get killed that's how Anthony got bit too he was comforting me when he got bite."Rose explained that rule to Stacey.

12:30 P.m

"Man my head hurts uh ah."Anthony complained with slight moans."Your okay I was so worried!" Rose said the minute Anthony got up nearly hugging Anthony to death."Morning Rose how did you sleep?" Anthony asked to a very confused Rose."I never went to sleep I was watching you sleep you know you look so peaceful sleeping." Rose said sitting in Anthony's lap again."Where is everybody?" Anthony asked Rose."There all gone and you know what that means!" Rose said while laying Anthony down back on the couch."No I don't explain?"Anthony asked a giggling Rose."That means we have to repopulate the earth Anthony."Rose informed Anthony as the walls began to shake."Anthony get up come on get up!" Rose disappeared but her voice was still woke up from slumber noticing every one with a worried expression on there face."What's wrong?" Anthony asked out loud."You were out for a long said entering the room."What time is it then?" Anthony asked staring at 's four Am Anthony we were afraid you died but you were still breathing so we thought you just needed to sleep."Chuck explain the whole situation to Anthony. "Did you have a good dream Anthony you were smiling a lot?"Rose asked catching Anthony off guard."Well I had a dream that we got out of here so yeah."Anthony lied about his dream so Rose won't call him a pervert or thinks that he has a sick mind."Well we got T.k it turned out he framed me for the outbreak." Chuck informed Anthony about the past events.

7:00 Am. after giving Katey and Anthony's zombrex douse

"Ready to go home Katey?" Chuck asked his daughter knowing her answer already."Ready!" Katey chirped excitedly."Rose when we get out of here can I ask you something?" Anthony hoped she wouldn't reject him."Sure Anthony you can ask me anything." Rose said getting some sort of idea what he wanted to ask her. The military ended up failing and Rebbecca was shown held hostage again by one of the military officers."Shit I better go and save her."Chuck said before leaving."I'm going too I ain't sitting down for the whole time!"Anthony said with fire in his eyes."Okay Anthony you be careful!"Rose yelled as he ran out the door and left the safe he caught up with Chuck."Anthony you sure your okay to fight?" Chuck ask the dazed young man."Yeah come on let's go!" Anthony said while killing a zombie with a two men ran through a zombie infested tunnel until they finally got to Rebbecca and the officer."Chuck help he's crazy!"Rebbecca yelled before getting knocked out."I'll kill you you zombie scum!" The officer yelled as he shot at Anthony and Chuck causing them to separate."We are not zombies you ass hat!" Anthony yelled as he nearly killed the officer with a shot him and defeated the crazed man."You will not kill me dammit."The officer said while releasing the pin from a grenade."we have to go!" Chuck said carrying Rebbecca out of the jeep."Damn you you son of a bitch!" The officer said before the grenade went off."Okay let's get the hell out of here!" Anthony said still pissed that Rebbecca still didn't ask who he was.

The safe house 5:00 Pm.

"There you go Rebbecca." Chuck said putting an ice pack on her then entered the safe house."Oh crap Chuck come on let's kick their ass!" Anthony said while beating a zombie's head in. "Chuck fix the gate I'll deal with these bastards!" Anthony ordered after one hour all the zombies were gone."what happened to Sullivan?"Chuck asked hoping someone might know."Holy shit ah!"T.k screamed from being attacked by a killed the zombie and took T.k back to the docter's office where he found Sullivan sleeping."Wake up Sullivan!"Chuck yelled waking Sullivan."Sorry he must of got to me some how but that won't happen again!"Chuck left Sullivan and T.k to see if anything was up."So Chuck what happened ?"Anthony asked tired as hell with a sleepy Rose resting on his chest."Nothing much but what happened to the zombies?" Chuck asked now very pissed off."Well the gas came from underground you can check try to see if you could find anything." Rebbecca informed Chuck."Alright Anthony you coming?" Chuck asked Anthony who was hugging Rose."Sorry not this time Chuck I can't really move Rose won't let me go." Anthony said smiling at her cute sleeping face."Okay Anthony if you can give T.k some zombrex so he'll stop bitching!" Chuck said before leaving.


	6. Backstabber

safe house 12:00 Am.

Rose was asleep on the couch."Okay time to give T.k the zombrex!" Anthony said to Stacey to inform her where he was going."Okay T.k here's the zombrex." Anthony said as he took the shot out of the box and injected it into T.k. "Thanks little man I was starting to get hungry ha ha ha ha." T.k gloated as Anthony went back to the security what a ass hat! Anthony mentally insulted the host."So how did it go?" Stacey asked a bit curious."That guy is a ass clown!"Anthony said petting Rose's hair."Hey guys I'm back!"Chuck said handing Rebbecca a laptop."Well I think we found my story!"Rebbecca said in excitement."Yeah to bad no one will know about it!"Sullivan said after killing Rebbeca."Why did you do it Sullivan?"Chuck ask as Sullivan grabbed the laptop."Money duh!"Sullivan said as he ran out of the safe house."That son of a bitch come on Chuck let's get him!"Anthony said grabbing a six shooter."Anthony be careful...for me please be careful!"Rose said before hugging him."I will don't worry you know me I'm a survivor."Anthony said handing Chuck a LMG."Okay let's go Anthony!" Chuck said as he ran towards the vent."Don't worry Rose I'll be careful." Anthony told her again before he ran towards the vent.

Royal Flush Plaza 12:15 Am.

"Okay Anthony you ready?" Chuck asked Anthony one more time to make sure."Yeah I'm ready Chuck let's go!" Anthony said as they open the two metal door."Well if it isn't Chuck Greene I have orders to stop and kill you!" The strange man said."Who are you then?"Anthony asked the weird man."I'm Brandon and Sullivan asked me to kill both of you!" Brandon explained to Anthony and Chuck."Should we just shoot him?" Anthony asked very pissed off now."Sure he's pissing me off!" Chuck said before shooting and killing Brandon."Wow easiest enemy ever!" Anthony said as they ran off to Sullivan's location.

Yucatan casino 2:30 Am.

"Okay in the elevator!"Chuck told Anthony in a pissed tone."You think he's up there?"Anthony asked hoping Sullivan was whole place was filled with zombies so Anthony and Chuck used melee weapons until they were finally upstairs."Chuck you and that brat piss me off so much!" Sullivan said calling in the fire bombing. Anthony and Chuck kept shooting Sullivan until he gave up."Screw you two you all will die!" Sullivan was about to be pulled but Chuck pretty much ripped Sullivan apart."Ha look like he got it good!"Anthony laughed in their victory."Hey channel 5 this Chuck Greene I've got the story of a life time for you all." Soon a helicopter stopped by and picked up Chuck and Anthony."So who started the out break?" One of the man asked."It was T.k he started everything."Chuck explained the whole ordeal to the news crew before dropping them off on the safe house roof top.

Safe house 4:30 Am.

"Okay every body it's time to go help has finally arrived!"Chuck ordered when all but two were gone Chuck got suspicious and so did Anthony."Hey have you seen Stacey,Katey,Or Rose?" Anthony asked the two last survivors."We can't wait any longer get on now!"The helicopter pilot shouted."We can't just go!" both Anthony and Chuck told the helicopter and Anthony went to check the security room."Katey where did you go?" Chuck asked out loud."No Rose she's gone no no no this isn't good!" Anthony started to freak out he couldn't think of any thing worst then losing his friend/secret decided to watch the monitors to see if he could find his missing friends/daughter."Chuck Chuck Chuck I bet your wondering where your girls are!" T.k's comment only pissed off The two men."Where is Rose you shit face!"Anthony said breaking out of his trance."Look I'll cut you two gentlemen a deal pick up some things and I'll let your girls go so what do you say?" T.k knew they couldn't reject his offer."Fine what is it that you want?" Chuck asked now pissed as hell."Just give a thousand dollars and I'll let your friends go." Chuck didn't't like the sound of it but he had no other choice."When you got a thousand dollars come by the arena for the trade off."Okay Anthony come on let's get the damn money!" Chuck said handing Anthony a bat."We're actually doing what he says?" Anthony asked wishing he never gave that bastard zombrex."Yes we're doing what he says only to protect the ones we love."Chuck said while grabbing another bat.

American casino 7:00 Am.

"Crap Katey needs zombrex!" Chuck almost forgot."Hey Chuck don't worry I gave your daughter some zombrex already that will be ten thousand dollars now."T.k said raising the amount of money."Great ah damn how did Rose do this?" Anthony asked using his zombrex. "Anthony we owe him another nine thousand." Chuck told a pissed Anthony."For crying out loud this damn bat can't break through all these slots." Anthony said breaking another slot which gave him five hundred hours have past now and Chuck and Anthony have enough to pay T.k."Okay we got your money T.k and were coming for our friends."Chuck informed T.k about his task."Fine I'll be there go up the stairs to the entrance of the T.I.R event."T.k Informed Chuck."Alright let's go save them hurry!" Anthony yelled.

Fortune's city arena T.I.R entrance 9:00 Am.

"You sure we could trust him Chuck?"Anthony asked deciding to stay on the side lines."I don't know if we could but what other choice do we have?" Chuck asked Anthony if he had any ideas that won't get us killed which of course he didn' two men entered the arena T.I.R entrance when T.k shocked Chuck out cold."Chuck oh crap I knew we couldn't trust you!"Anthony said before T.k knocked him out with his mic


	7. 72 hours paid off

The arena

Anthony and Chuck were hanging upside down as if they were bait for the zombies."Now ladies and gentle men do you have what it takes to win it all?" T.k loud gloats have woken both Anthony and Chuck."Chuck help!" Stacey yelled as she was being lowered down with Katey and Rose."Shit Anthony come on we got to start climbing!"Chuck said as he started to climb while Anthony still hung. "Anthony please get up!" Rose pleads finally got to Anthony."I won't let you die I promise!" Anthony told her as he started to climb the rope."Good to see your okay Anthony." Chuck said before T.k came. "Chuck you just don't give up don't you?"T.k asked seemingly pissed."That's it you'll pay for trying to hurt Rose!"Anthony yelled as he put T.k into a lock."Chuck save the girls I'll handle T.k!" Anthony ordered. Chuck turned the wheel allowing Rose,Stacey,and Katey to ascend."Greene I will kill you!"T.k threw Anthony hard on the platform and attacked Chuck."Son of a bitch he's tougher then he looks!" Anthony said silently regaining his breath."Anthony help me get this old bastard of my back!"Chuck yelled Anthony grabbed a pipe and started to beat the crap out of T.k who was now pissed off with Anthony."Damn kid always in my way!" T.k said before beating the crap out of Anthony."Chuck save the girls I'll keep him busy!"Anthony said now taking his beating like a man."You leave him alone leave him alone now!" Rose yelled at T.k who now was going after Chuck."Dammit Rose stop worrying about me it's you I want to protect!" Anthony said while tuning the wheel it didn't take long before T.k pushed him off and started to beat him up once again."Get the hell off of him!" Chuck yelled while pushing T.k off."Anthony they're at reasonable hieght let's take T.k out!" Chuck informed Anthony about his new plan."Fools you can't beat the host!"T.k gloats were now starting to piss everyone off. Chuck tackled T.k on the ground and started to beat him up."Chuck can you take it from here?" Anthony asked so he could help the girls."Yeah I got him you could help the girls." Chuck said making sure that T.k gets his ass whooped."No not like this!"T.k yelled falling to the platform."I think he's dead." Chuck said to Anthony who was still turning the wheel."Can I kick him one last time?" Anthony asked still pissed."Go ahead I'll get the girls." Chuck gave Anthony his permission to kick T.k one last time but then T.k grabbed Anthony and pushed him against the metal fence."You've gotta be willing...to risk it all...if you're ever really gonna."T.k was pushed off by Rose."Nobody touches him but me you ass!" Rose said taking Anthony's hand."Rose let's leave this hell hole."Anthony said while they reunited with Chuck,Stacey,and five survivors got onto a helicopter that Chuck called after the whole T.k fight.

On the ride out of Fortune city.

"Rose I have a question?" Anthony asked Rose who was naturally by his side."Yeah Anthony what is it?" Rose accepted his question no matter what it was."Will you be my girlfriend or can we start going out or something?" Anthony asked while getting very nervous Rose just watch his silly gestures."I waited so long for you to ask me that!"Rose said kissing Anthony passionately. two years have passed now since The Fortune city outbreak Chuck Greene found the cure for zombie bites and now every body who ever got bit was cured and zombrex went out of business. Stacey and Chuck got married weeks after their escape they are happily married. Anthony and Rose are now Chuck's neighbors One month after their escape they got married,and they now have a two year old daughter named Aqua she has her mother's blue eyes and her father's dark brown hair.


End file.
